The Cases are Not Over!
by KizuyaNameru
Summary: Pembunuhan, penculikan, dan pencurian sering terjadi di Desa Konoha. Warga yang merasa resah mulai mencurigai warga Desa Suna. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Sunagakure pun mengalami hal yang sama. Siapa pelaku sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Mystery**

**Rated : T**

**The Cases are Not Over!**

**Chapter 1**

"AAAAHHHH!"

Teriak seseorang memecah keheningan malam di Konoha. Naruto sedang berjalan menemui Kakashi, perjalannya pun terhenti mendengar teriakan itu. Tampaklah dua orang berjubah hitam keluar dari salah satu kedai ramen.

"Apa?! Itu, kan, kedai ramen Ichiraku? Siapa yang mau merampok gubuk seperti itu? HEY!" ucap Naruto lalu lari mengejar kedua orang tadi.

"Sebaiknya ayo kita pergi!" ucap salah seorang pria berjubah.

"Ah, sialan. Mereka kabur. Aku sudah tahu bahwa mereka akan takut pesonaku membuat mereka gila. Hahaha! Lagi pula, untuk apa aku mengejar mereka? Lebih baik aku mengejar cintanya Sakura saja. Hahahaha!" Naruto tertawa jahat. Tiba-tiba ia teringat. "Eh? Ichiraku!" Naruto memasuki kedai ramen tersebut. Ia mendapati sang penjual ramen terkapar di lantai dengan beberapa sayatan pisau di kulitnya yang cokelat.

"Oh, jika seperti ini kemana lagi aku harus membeli ramen yang enak?" Naruto lalu mengangkat Ichiraku ke sebuah sofa di sana. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan janjiku dengan Kakashi-sensei? Ah, aku ada ide. Aku panggil saja Kakashi-sensei kemari." Naruto memperlihatkan senyum seringainya.

* * *

..

..

"Kemana Naruto? Sudah kutunggu tapi tak kunjung datang." belum sempat Kakashi menarik napasnya, tiba-tiba..

"Kakashi-sensei! Ayo ikut aku! Ada hal gawat." teriak Naruto.

"Huh, belum sempat aku bernapas. Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ayo, cepatlah, kedai ramen Ichiraku dirampok."

"Apa?! Itu hanya kedai ramen biasa, untuk apa mereka merampok?"

"Kau ini bertele-tele sekali sensei. Cepatlah, Ichiraku terluka!"

"Oh, baiklah."

Mereka pun bergegas ke kedai ramen Ichiraku. Kakashi terkejut melihat kepala Ichiraku yang sudah terpenggal. Begitu pun Naruto yang benar-benar terbelalak melihatnya.

"Naruto, ia sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi." ucap Kakashi.

"Ta-tadi Ichiraku hanya terkena sayatan-sayatan pisau saja. Tidak seperti ini." jawab Naruto.

"Ini aneh."

"Kakashi-sensei, tolonglah, sambungkan kepalanya lagi. Kumohon.."

"Kau pikir hanya dengan menggunakan lem kepalanya bisa tersambung lagi? Jangan gila."

"Kepada siapa lagi aku harus membeli ramen jika tak ada Ichiraku? Kepada siapa lagi aku akan berkata 'tambah 10 mangkuk ramen lagi!'? Kepada siapa lagi aku bisa mendapat bonus ramen secara gratis? Kepada siapa aku akan berlari jika teman-teman mengacuhkanku? Kepada siapa lagi? Siapa? Tak ada pembuat ramen seenak dan seramah Ichiraku." Naruto mulai berlebihan hingga ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Berlebihan sekali kau ini. Seperti tak ada pembuat ramen yang lain." Kakashi mulai malas mendengar ocehannya.

* * *

..

..

Tak berselang lama setelah kematian Ichiraku, kejadian aneh sering terjadi. Semua warga Konoha resah. Satu per satu keluarganya menjadi korban. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Rock Lee, dan Sai sedang di taman desa membicarakan hal yang telah terjadi itu.

"Aku mulai resah, masalahnya aku memiliki toko bunga. Jika mereka merampok tokoku, aku bisa dibunuh." ucap Ino.

"Ya, itu yang kukhawatirkan. Kau sering menjaga tokomu itu sendiri kan? Aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu." ujar Sai.

"Hey, ini bukan waktunya berkencan." Naruto memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"La-lalu apa yang harus kita perbuat? Mungkin mereka mengincar orang buta sepertiku." ucap Hinata.

"Jangan sembarang bicara. Aku juga buta, setidaknya kita memiliki kekuatan." ucap Neji.

"Kalian semua terlalu pasrah terhadap keadaan. Payah!" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Diam kau, Sasuke. Jangan menyepelekan kami. Kalau kau kena baru tahu rasa!" Naruto mengarahkan tinjunya kepada Sasuke.

"Mungkin mereka mengincar baju super elastis dan menawan ini. Mereka pasti ingin sepertiku. Hanya saja mereka belum menemuiku." ucap Rock Lee sambil memamerkan baju terusan hijau yang selalu ia kenakan. Semua yang ada di sana tercengang.

"Hoam.. Aku malas membicarakan hal ini. Sampai jumpa." Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Ino.

"Kita harus mengetahui siapa pelaku dibalik semua ini. Kasihan warga Konoha. Jika aku sudah menemukan mereka, akan kuhabisi mereka." ucap Sakura sambil menancapkan kunai ke pohon dekat mereka dengan penuh emosi.

"Sebelum kau menghabisi mereka, mereka sudah menghabisimu duluan, nona merah jambu yang banyak gaya." ejek Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, daripada bertengkar lebih baik ayo kita beli ramen Ichiraku!" Naruto sangat bersemangat dengan riang gembira, yang lainnya hanya merasa aneh. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu dan seketika wajahnya menjadi sedih.

"ICHIRAKU! Aku lupa ia sudah pergi. Aku sungguh tak bisa melupakan penjual ramen yang keriput, berkulit cokelat, bermata sipit dan bersenyum manis itu. Mengapa yang baik selalu pergi terlebih dahulu?! ICHIRAKUUUU!" Naruto menangis meronta-ronta hingga menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tanah dengan tangannya yang memukul-mukul.

"Na-ruto, sudahlah. Biarkan Ichiraku tenang. Tak perlu dipikirkan. Kau masih memiliki kami." ucap Hinata.

"Ah, berlebihan sekali." ucap Neji.

"Sudahlah, aku buatkan baju elastis saja untukmu. Sebagai pengganti Ichiraku. Kau pasti sangat menginginkannya." ucap Rock Lee.

"Ah, kalau begini aku pun menjadi malas membicarakan hal ini. Biarlah, apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah." ujar Sai.

* * *

..

..

Bunga-bunga di toko Ino sudah mulai layu. Ia menyayangkan jika bunga-bunga itu dibuang. Maka ia memutuskan untuk membuka tokonya 24 jam dan berharap akan ada orang yang membeli bunga-bunganya.

"Oh, bungaku, malang sekali kalian. Mungkin jika aku buka lebih lama akan ada yang membeli bunga-bungaku ini. Mungkin dengan jika terjual, mereka tidak akan layu di sini sehingga aku tak merasa kasihan melihat mereka. Sebaiknya kupasang tulisan diskon 50% saja agar ada yang datang." Ino mulai menulis tulisan itu dan menempelkannya di pintu masuk toko.

1 jam telah berlalu, 2 jam telah berlalu, 3 jam telah berlalu, hingga akhirnya sudah pukul 22.00. Pelanggan demi pelanggan telah ia layani walaupun tak semua bunga terjual. Ino mulai merasa lelah.

'_Lelah sekali, apa sebaiknya aku menutup toko ini saja?'_ batinnya

Keadaan mulai sepi. Bahkan sangat sepi. Tiba-tiba lampu rumah Ino padam dan...

"Yamanaka Ino..." suara bisikan terdengar jelas dari belakang Ino. Saat Ino menoleh, tak ada siapapun di sana.

"Siapa di sana? Untuk apa kalian kemari?" Ino berjalan mundur perlahan dan ia menabrak sesuatu.

_Bukk!_

Ino terjatuh namun ia tak berani melihat apa yang telah ditabraknya tadi. Kilatan pedang terlihat dari sudut mata Ino. Dalam hatinya ia berharap agar ini semua hanya mimpi buruk. Ia sungguh bingung harus meminta pertolongan kepada siapa. Ia memutuskan untuk berteriak lalu berlari ke lantai atas dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"AAAAA! Seseorang tolong aku! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini sedangkan aku selalu memperhatikan orang yang masuk." Ino benar-benar panik dan lari sekuat tenaga.

Tak disangka, orang itu ikut berlari mengejar Ino. Akhirnya ia sampai di kamarnya yang masih dalam keadaan gelap. Belum sempat Ino bernapas lega, ada seseorang lagi di kamarnya.

"Si-siapa kalian sebenarnya? Jika kalian butuh uangku ambil saja asalkan pergi dan jangan ganggu aku." ucap Ino dengan sangat ketakutan.

"Kami tak ingin uangmu, kami ingin nyawamu!" jawab seseorang tersebut.

Kaki Ino melemas, sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Kakinya sudah tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi hingga ia terjatuh. Ia melihat orang misterius itu menghampiri dirinya namun semakin lama pandangannya menjadi samar. Ia sempat melihat pelindung kepala terikat di lehernya, namun ketika ia ingin mengetahui dari mana asal desa orang tersebut, pandangannya kabur dan Ino tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

..

..

"Ino? Ino?"

Terdengar suara seseorang memanggil dirinya. Sinar lampu yang menyilaukan mata, membuat Ino tak bisa langsung membuka matanya.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya.

"Hai, Ino!" terlihat wajah Naruto yang sangat menghalangi pandangan Ino.

"Kau di rumahmu sendiri. Tak ingat?" tanya Sai.

"Bagaimana bisa? Oh, aku tak terbunuh rupanya." Ino merasa bersyukur mendapati dirinya baik-baik saja tanpa kekurangan sedikit pun.

"**Tadi malam**, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Naruto. Samar-samar kami mendengar suara teriakan. Naruto mengajakku mencari sumber suara itu. Lalu kami melihat hanya rumahmu saja yang listriknya padam. Naruto ketakutan tapi aku memaksanya masuk. Hingga akhirnya kami mendapati dirimu tak sadarkan diri." jelas Sai.

"Apa? Aku ketakutan? Bukankah itu kau? Oh, aku mengerti. Kau ingin terlihat seperti pahlawan di depan Ino? Haha, pahlawan mana mungkin bertubuh gitar spanyol seperti dirimu. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto bahagia telah mengejek Sai.

"Ah, sial sekali kau, Naruto!" Sai tampak kesal.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan kata 'tadi malam'? Berarti ini sudah pagi? Dan kalian bermalam di sini?" Ino sangat terkejut.

"Ya. Kami tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu." ujar Sai.

"Sebenarnya itu keinginannya Sai saja, tetapi ia membawa kata 'kami'." ucap Naruto.

"Berisik sekali kau ini!" Sai memukul kepala Naruto dengan tinjunya sehingga Naruto terjatuh ke tempat tidur Ino. "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi, Ino." lanjut Sai.

"Kemarin bunga-bungaku hampir layu, aku memutuskan untuk menjualnya karena aku tak tega. Setelah banyak terjual, aku memutuskan untuk menutup toko. Tiba-tiba listrik padam dan ada seseorang di rumahku, mungkin lebih. Aku memutuskan berlari ke kamar. Ternyata di kamarku ada orang asing juga. Setelah itu aku tak sadarkan diri." jelas Ino.

"Apa ciri-ciri yang kau lihat?" tanya Sai.

"Hanya memakai jubah dan ... Oh! Aku ingat, ia memakai pelindung kepala di lehernya. Saat aku berusaha melihatnya, pandanganku kabur." jawab Ino.

Ino teringat untuk memeriksa tokonya. Ia berlari ke lantai bawah. Di dekat pintu masuk, ia melihat pelindung kepala tergeletak di sana.

"Sai! Naruto!" panggilnya.

Sai dan Naruto berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Naruto.

"Lihat." Ino memperlihatkan ikat kepala tersebut.

Mata mereka semua terbelalak. Apa? Sunagakure? Jadi semua kasus ini Sunagakure pelakunya? Merasa dikejutkan, mereka bertiga menemui teman-temannya dan menceritakan semuanya.

"Kita harus ke sana!" seru Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Kiba datang.

"Hey! Shino diculik! Tadi aku ke rumahnya tapi setelah aku lihat pintunya terbuka lebar dengan keadaan rumah yang berantakan tapi ia tak di sana." jelas Kiba.

"Baiklah! Sakura! Sasuke! Kiba! Shikamaru! Neji! Tenten! Ino! Sai! Rock Lee! Ayo ke sana!" seru Naruto.

"Ha? Ke sana? Kemana?" tanya Kiba.

"Sunagakure!" seru mereka semua yang ada di sana serentak hingga gendang telinga Kiba serasa akan pecah.

* * *

..

..

Sampailah mereka di perbatasan Konoha dan Sunagakure. Mereka berlari sangat cepat. Tak lama, mereka melihat 3 orang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Itu adalah Gaara! Orang yang hampir membunuhku!" seru Rock Lee lalu yang lainnya melempar kunai ke arah Gaara.

Pelindung pasir pun terbentuk sebelum kunai mendekati mereka. Sampailah para pemuda Konoha di hadapan _sand siblings_.

"Tepat sekali kalian menghampiri kami." ucap Temari.

"Langsung saja! Seraaaaangg!" seru Naruto.

"Kau bisa bersabar sedikit tidak, Naruto?" ujar Neji.

"Kalian! Desa kalian melakukan terror ke Konoha!" ucap Sai.

"Dimana Shino? Katakan!" ucap Kiba dengan kesal dan memperlihatkan taringnya.

"Kalian datang ke toko bungaku malam tadi! Mengapa tak sekalian membunuhku?" ucap Ino.

"Pecundang!" ucap Sasuke.

"Mengakulah! Atau kuhabisi kalian!" ucap Sakura mengancam dengan kunai.

"Jangan banyak gaya." sindir Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Tanganku sudah panas." ucap Tenten.

"Ayo, coba bunuh aku lagi jika bisa pria bergentong!" ucap Rock Lee kepada Gaara.

"Shikamaru, mengapa kau tidak berbicara?" tanya Ino.

Rupanya, Shikamaru sejak berhadapan dengan Temari, ia tak memalingkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Temari.

"Oh, manisnyaaa..." tak sadar, Shikamaru berkata dengan nada yang menggoda Temari. Satu hantaman kipas raksasa Temari pun mendarat di wajah Shikamaru dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Rasakan!" ucap Temari dengan sedikit senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kalian semua katakan? Kami tidak tahu hal itu. Sudah cukup lama Sunagakure mandapat hal-hal aneh. Seperti penculikan, perampokan, dan pembunuhan. Kemarin, kami menemukan ikat kepala ini di gerbang desa Suna. Lihat. Ini milik orang Konoha, bukan?" ucap Kankuro lalu memperlihatkan ikat kepala tersebut.

"Hey, pria bercemong! DI toko bungaku, aku menemukan ikat kepala Sunagakure. Ini buktinya." Ino menunjukkan ikat kepala yang ia temukan di tokonya.

"Kau, pria bertatto! Mengapa tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku mengeluarkan suara untuk sampah-sampah seperti kalian?" jawab Gaara.

"Sampah? Siapa yang sampah di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tak dengar tadi aku berkata 'sampah-sampah seperti kalian'? Tak berguna." ucap Gaara dengan datar.

"Kau boleh menyebut kami sampah, tapi wanita cantik dihadapanku ini tak mungkin menyebutku sampah. Benar bukan?" Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada Temari. Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah cantik Temari, ia merasa malu atas pujian Shikamaru.

"Jika kalian tetap menyangka bahwa pelakunya adalah kami. Bagaimana jika perwakilan Konohagakure bertarung dengan perwakilan Sunagakure?" ujar Kankuro.

"Ide bagus! Biarkan aku mewakili Konoha!" ucap Naruto dengan bersemangat.

"Gaara, aku ingin kau melawannya." ucap Temari.

"Ya, aku setuju. Jika kau yang mewakilinya, nanti kau bisa terluka." ucap Shikamaru kepada Temari. Perkataan itu membuat Temari tersipu malu dan rona merah tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah!" Temari berusaha mangalihkan pujian itu dari pikirannya.

"Si pasir ini sepertinya tidak akan menang melawan Naruto." ucap Rock Lee.

"Jika kita berkesempatan bertarung lagi, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu." ucap Gaara.

"Tidak akan bisa, pria konyol bergentong." ejek Lee.

"Bukankah lebih konyol jika memiliki rambut seperti mangkuk ramen?" ejek Gaara.

"JANGAN ADA YANG BERKATA 'RAMEN'! ITU MEMBUATKU TERINGAT ICHIRAKU!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Ah, mulai lagi." Sai memutar bola matanya.

* * *

..

..

Tempat yang mereka pilih adalah tempat pada saat Gaara dan Rock Lee menyelesaikan ujian Chūnin. Temari dan Kankuro membuat sebuah rencana jika dalam pertarungan ini Gaara kalah. Mereka telah mempersiapkan semuanya jika itu terjadi. Di saat pemuda-pemuda Konoha berdiskusi, Shikamaru hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan Temari dari jauh. Terkadang, senyuman-senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku akan membuat angin yang cukup besar dengan kipasku ini dan menghadang mereka. Jika Gaara terluka, masukkan ia dalam boneka-bonekamu itu lalu amankan dari sini." jelas Temari.

Sebelumnya mereka belum pernah melihat Gaara melawan Naruto yang terkenal sangat mahir itu.

Setelah diperhatikan lagi, pandangan Gaara berubah. Ia seperti menatap sekelilingnya dengan kebencian dan tampak haus akan darah.

"Kau akan kalah, Gaara!" seru Naruto.

"Hn." Gaara hanya terdiam dengan posisinya.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Masing-masing dari mereka seperti menyimpan kebencian. Tambur telah dipukul oleh Kankuro dan ...

To be continue...

* * *

What do you think?

Review? Fav? Follow?

Wait for Chapter 2,okay?

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Reply to Kyoujinfuuto11 :

Tunggu saja ya untuk genre friendshipnya:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Mystery**

**Rated : T**

**"The Cases are Not Over!"**

**Chapter 2**

Gaara mulai membentuk pelindung pasir yang bergerak memutari dirinya. Naruto mulai cemas mengingat Gaara adalah _shinobi_ yang kejam dan perikemanusiaannya rendah. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di wajah Naruto. Ia menoleh pada teman-temannya dan wajahnya memberi isyarat _'Bagaimana ini?'._

"Naruto, lawanlah! Kalahkan Gaara!" seru Hinata. Naruto terkejut mendengar Hinata.

Karena menurut Gaara ini semua terlalu memakan waktu, maka ia memiliki sebuah ide untuk membuat Naruto menyerangnya.

_Bush!_

Semburan pasir menyerang Hinata hingga terpental. Semua yang melihat hal itu terkejut terutama Naruto.

"Hey, kau! Apa urusanmu dengannya? Rasakan ini!" Naruto mulai menyerang dengan melontarkan pukulan-pukulannya. Sayang sekali, tak satu pun pukulannya yang berhasil mendarat di tubuh Gaara. Sementara mereka bertarung. Teman-teman Naruto berusaha menegakkan kembali tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya sambil membersihkan pasir-pasir yang mengotori rambutnya.

"Lihat saja sampai Naruto mengalahkannya!" seru Ino.

Beberapa _jutsu_ telah dilontarkan oleh Naruto dan Gaara. Gaara dengan gaya diamnya tetap membiarkan pasir-pasirnya melawan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto bergerak dengan cepat supaya dapat menembus perisai pasir milik Gaara.

"Ini adalah pertarungan yang membosankan. Hoam." ucap Sasuke yang lalu duduk menjauh dari teman-temannya.

Tak terasa, pertarungan sudah berlangsung sangat lama. Hasilnya Naruto hanya berhasil satu kali menmbus perisai Gaara hingga membuat goresan cukup dalam pada lengan Gaara dengan kunainya. Naruto sendiri terkena banyak hantaman pasir dari Gaara. Tampaknya Naruto sudah mulai kelelahan, maka ini terasa menjadi sasaran mudah bagi Gaara. Gaara melontarkan semburan pasirnya hingga membuat Naruto terjatuh, lalu Gaara berjalan mendekati Naruto. Semua yang melihat pertarungan ini mulai panik.

"Naruto, kau tidak boleh kalah." Sakura berkata perlahan sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Di sisi lain, Temari dan Kankuro tersenyum licik. Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru? Ah, tentu saja. Shikamaru sama sekali tidak panik. Ia hanya memandangi Temari saja. Bahkan jika ditanya apa saja yang dilakukan Gaara pada Naruto, Shikamaru tak akan bisa menjawab karena ia tak melihat pertarungannya.

Pasir-pasir Gaara mulai bergerak memutari Naruto. Semakin tinggi, semakin tinggi, semakin tinggi hingga hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto. Kali ini, Gaara membuat sedikit pergerakan. Perlahan demi perlahan, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan itu membuat pasir-pasirnya menyempit seolah-olah akan mencekik seluruh tubuh Naruto. Temari dan Kankuro terbelalak melihatnya, mereka tak menyangka Gaara bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Hentikan! Naruto bisa mati!" Hinata mulai berteriak dengan meneteskan air matanya.

Tiba-tiba...

"AAAAHHHH!" teriakan yang memecah keheningan membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Sakura berteriak sangat ketakutan.

"Sasuke! Sasuke hilang! Tadi ia masih duduk di belakang sana. Pintu keluar hanya satu, tidak mungkin ia pergi." jelas Sakura.

"Temari! Kankuro! Pasti kalian yang melakukan semua ini!" ucap Tenten dengan kesal.

"Jika kalian memiliki otak, tentulah kalian tak akan menuduh kami yang melakukan itu berhubung kalian tahu dari tadi kami berada di hadapan kalian! Bodoh!" ucap Temari dengan penuh emosi.

Pasir yang mencekik tubuh Naruto kini mulai melemah cengkramannya. Saat itu adalah saat yang terbaik bagi Naruto untuk menyerang Gaara karena Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hilangnya Sasuke, namun Naruto lebih memilih menghampiri teman-temannya. Pada saat itu juga, Gaara, Kankuro dan Temari menghampiri para pemuda Konoha.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa bukan kami pelaku semua itu dan kami meminta maaf telah menuduh kalian melakukan hal yang sama di Sunagakure." ucap Kankuro dengan bijaksana.

"Kami pun meminta maaf." ucap Rock Lee, Neji dan Sai bersamaan.

"Temari, tadi aku menuduhmu maafkan aku." ucap Tenten yang lalu meraih tangan Temari. Temari hanya tersenyum dan senyumannya memabukan Shikamaru.

"Ya, Gaara, aku pun meminta maaf." ucap Naruto yang lalu mengulurkan tanggannya untuk bersalaman dan memberikan seringai senyumnya. Gaara hanya memandangnya tanpa ada jawaban lalu pergi berbalik dari Naruto.

"Hah? Ya, tidak apa-apa, Naruto." Naruto menjawab permintaan maafnya sendiri dan tangan kanannya menjabat tangan kirinya sendiri. "Daripada tidak ada jawaban, lebih baik aku menjawabnya sendiri." lanjutnya.

Mereka semua berunding untuk mempersiapkan rencana. Kiba ingin Shino kembali, Sakura ingin Sasuke kembali, Naruto ingin membalaskan dendam atas pembunuhan Ichiraku, dan yang lainnya ingin membunuh pelakunya.

"Seperti apa ciri-ciri pelakunya di Sunagakure?" tanya Neji.

"Berjubah hitam dengan wajah tertutup." jawab Kankuro.

"Uhm, Temari, jika mereka menyerangmu, beri tahu aku. Aku siap melindungimu. Mereka tak boleh menyakiti wanita cantik sepertimu." ucap Shikamaru yang membuat wajah Temari memerah bagaikan tomat.

"Aku bisa melawannya." jawab Temari tanpa menoleh dan merasa bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia tersipu malu atas perkataan Shikamaru. Apa ia menyukainya?

"Perbincangan kemarin Ino dan Sai yang berkencan, sekarang Temari dan Shikamaru yang berkencan." ucap Rock Lee. Lalu, dua hantaman dari sebelah kanan dan kiri wajah Rock Lee mendarat. Kepalan tangan Ino dan Temari yang mendarat di wajahnya membuat Sai dan Shikamaru tertawa.

* * *

..

..

Dua belas pemuda berencana akan melakukan patroli malam-malam. Hari pertama di Konohagakure, hari kedua di Sunagakure. Mereka membaginya ke dalam 4 _team_. Team ke-1 beranggotakan Naruto, Sakura, dan Rock Lee. Team ke-2 beranggotakan Gaara, Temari, dan Shikamaru. Team ke-3 beranggotakan Kiba, Ino, dan Sai. Team ke-4 beranggotakan Neji, Tenten, dan Kankuro.

"Kemana Hinata?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku tak membiarkannya ikut. Tadi ia terkena semburan pasir yang cukup keras, maka sebaiknya ia beristirahat." ucap Sakura dengan sedikit sindiran kepada Gaara.

Mereka semua memulai penyelidikannya. Team 1 ke bagian utara Desa Konoha, team 2 ke bagian timur, team 3 ke bagian selatan, dan team 4 ke bagian barat.

* * *

..

..

**Team 1**

Bagian utara Desa Konoha terasa lebih sepi dari sebelumnya. Mungkin semuaa warga desa takut sesuatu terjadi lagi menimpa mereka. Sakura merasa sedih karena Sasuke menghilang dan tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Naruto dan Rock Lee pun merasa demikian. Bagian utara adalah bagian yang cukup rindang karena banyak terdapat pohon di sana.

_Srek.. srek.._

Terdengar gemuruh di semak-semak yang mereka lewati. Mereka bersiap siaga untuk serangan tiba-tiba. Keluarlah seekor anjing putih. Itu terlihat seperti anjing milik Kiba, Akamaru.

"Huh, Akamaru, kau mengejutkan kami saja." Sakura mengelus-ngelus kepala anjing yang berbulu putih lebat itu.

Tiba-tiba, mata Akamaru berubah menjadi merah dan terbuka lebar. Semuanya terkejut. Akamaru membuka mulutnya dan keluar sebuah tembakan _shuriken _yang menyayat kening Sakura. Lalu Akamaru berlari menjauh.

"Itu bukan Akamaru." ucap Rock Lee. Rock Lee menyobek kain putih yang biasa selalu digulung di tangannya untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari kening Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Lee."

"Lihat saja, jika aku bertemu Kiba akan kuhabisi. Tak ingat ketika ia ujian bertarung melawanku? Ia kalah!" Naruto penuh emosi mengarahkan tinjunya ke atas.

"Jangan, Naruto. Akamaru belum pernah jauh dari Kiba, jadi menurutku itu bukan Akamaru." ucap Sakura berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Keluarlah sesosok pria berjubah hitam dan melemparkan _shuriken_ ke arah mereka bertiga, dengan cepat mereka menghindar.

Dengan kain yang digulungkan di tangan, Rock Lee berusaha menggapai pria berjubah tersebut namun pria itu bagaikan memiliki senjata di setiap bagian tubuhnya sehingga kain itu putus begitu saja sebelum mengenai tubuh pria itu oleh pisau yang muncul dari punggungnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto melemparkan _kunai_nya tepat menancap di jubahnya hingga tersangkut di tanah. Belum sempat Naruto, Sakura, dan Rock Lee menghampirinya, pria itu melemparkan sesuatu ke tanah yang menyebabkan kabut tebal. Selagi mereka tak bisa melihat pria itu, pria tersebut melepas _kunai_ yang menancap lalu kabur.

"Ah, aku tak bisa melihat. Kemana pria itu?" tanya Rock Lee. Kabut pun menipis hingga mereka melihat bahwa pria tadi menghilang.

* * *

..

..

**Team 2**

Bagian Timur adalah pemukiman yang cukup ramai karena di sana adalah pusat berbelanja 24 jam. Walau sudah banyak kejadian aneh, tempat ini masih saja ramai. Suasana ramai dan keadaan yang hangat membuat patroli ini terasa seperti kencan bagi Temari dan Shikamaru, namun sangat membosankan bagi Gaara.

"Ayo! Kemari! Potongan harga menantimu." seorang pelayan kedai teh menawarkan promosi kepada Temari, Shikamaru, dan Gaara.

"Kau lelah tidak? Bagaimana jika beristirahat di kedai ini sejenak?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena merasa gugup maka ia hanya mengangguk.

"Apa ini? Tujuan kita adalah menyelidiki, bukan berkencan!" ucap Gaara datar namun tetap bernada sedikit tidak suka.

"Um, Gaara, mungkin memang sebaiknya ..." ucapan Temari terpotong.

"Mungkin tuan tampan berambut merah ini tak memiliki teman kencan maka bersikap seperti ini." potong pelayan itu dengan senyuman manis.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari. Lalu mereka cepat-cepat masuk menuju tempat dekat jendela yang terasa begitu romantis dengan sorotan sinar bulan.

"Tenanglah tuan, nanti akan aku carikan pasangan untukmu. Mari aku antar mencari tempat." ucap pelayan kedai tersebut. "Oh, tuan, maaf sekali, mejanya sudah terisi semua." lanjut pelayan itu setelah matanya memindai ke seluruh ruangan. Gaara berjalan menuju meja Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Maaf, tuan. Tak baik mengganggu kencan orang lain." pelayan itu menarik tangan Gaara. Gaara melepaskan tangan pelayan tersebut dengan kasar. "Sebaiknya kau duduk bersama wanita berambut cokelat itu, ia tak memiliki pasangan. Permisi." lanjut pelayan tersebut yang lalu meninggalkan Gaara. _'Apa boleh buat?_' pikir Gaara.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu hanya memutar sendok di gelasnya saja sambil memandangi pusaran air tehnya. Gaara melepas gentong pasirnya dan meyandarkannya di dinding lalu duduk di hadapan gadis itu. Gadis itu terkejut dan menjadi gugup.

"K-kau si-siapa?" tanya Gadis itu dengan takut dan setangah terkesima melihat Gaara.

"Tak ada meja kosong, maka aku duduk di sini." jawab Gaara yang sama sekali bukan jawaban dar pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Si-silakan.K-kau siapa?" tanyanya.

"Gaara."

"Oh, aku Matsuri."

"Aku tidak bertanya namamu."

"Um.. Aku hanya memperkenalkan diriku saja." Matsuri tertunduk karena malu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merah. Gaara sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau manis." puji Gaara.

"Apa?" Matsuri terkejut.

"Ah, tidak. Maksudku, tehnya manis."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu tehnya manis, kau saja belum memesan teh." Matsuri sedikit terkekeh. "Biar aku pesankan." Matsuri memanggil pelayan dan memesankan teh untuk Gaara.

Gaara baru menyadari hal itu dan merasa bodoh akan perkataannya. Matsuri terlihat aneh melihat gentong pasir yang dibawa oleh Gaara.

Telah banyak perbincangan antara Shikamaru dan Temari. Mereka seperti merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Lihat, adikmu sepertinya mendapat pasangan baru." ucap Shikamaru. Temari hanya menoleh dan tertawa.

"Temari, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." ucap Shikamaru.

"Apa itu?" tanya Temari.

"Sejak pertama aku melihatmu, aku sudah menyimpan perasaan kepadamu dan aku ingin ..." ucapan Shikamaru terpotong.

"_AAA! Tolong! Tolong!" _

Seruan meminta pertolongan terdengar dari luar kedai. Sebagian orang muncul ke luar dan mencoba menolong, sebagian lagi bersembunyi karena takut. Gaara, Temari, dan Shikamaru keluar. Ada dua orang manusia berjubah berlari melintasi mereka. Gaara dengan pasirnya menghantam dari belakang hingga salah satu dari manusia berjubah tadi terjatuh, lalu langsung berlari lagi. Shikamaru dan Temari lari mengejar. Gaara menghampiri ke sebuah kotak kecil tergeletak di jalan saat manusia berjubah itu terjatuh. Lalu mengambilnya.

"Mungkin ini petunjuk." ucap seseorang dari belakang Gaara.

"Matsuri-san? Kau sebaiknya bersembunyi."

"Tidak. Aku harus pulang ke Sunagakure malam ini juga."

"Kau dari Sunagakure?"

"Ya. Aku pernah melihat Gaara-kun ada di Sunagakure juga hanya saja aku belum mengenalmu, kau dari sana juga?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Tunggu, Matsuri-san. Sebaiknya kau ikut aku bermalam di Konohagakure. Banyak bahaya di luar sana." pipi Matsuri merona merah sekali. Ia tak menyangka Gaara memperhatikan dirinya. Ia pun mengangguk karena perkataan Gaara ada benarnya juga.

* * *

..

..

**Team 3**

Sebuah sungai yang sangat panjang dan beraliran air deras membuat Akamaru tergiur untuk berenang. Kiba, Ino, dan Sai berjalan menyusuri sungai yang amat jernih hingga mereka bisa melihat cerminan diri mereka.

"Ino, lihat pantulan sinar bulan di air sungai. Ada kita berdua di tengahnya. Um, Kiba, bisakah kau bergeser sekitar 1 meter menjauh dari cerminan sinar bulan di air ini?" ucap Sai.

"Apa? Merepotkan sekali. Kita bukan untuk melihat pemandangan." jawab Kiba yang lalu menjauh.

"Berkencanlah dengan Akamaru." ucap Ino mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Kiba.

Akamaru yang tidak bisa diam, langsung melompat ke sungai.

"Hey, Akamaru! Jangan!" seru Kiba.

"Sepertinya Akamaru saja tidak ingin berkencan denganmu." ucap Ino menjulurkan lidahnya, Sai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Akamaru tidak muncul ke permukaan air. Itu membuat Kiba cemas. Ino dan Sai sedang asyik dengan perbincangan mereka.

"Teman-teman, Akamaru tidak muncul sejak tadi." ucap Kiba. Ino dan Sai menghampirinya.

Air tempat Akamaru menyelam tiba-tiba menjadi berwarna merah. Mereka terkejut.

"Darah?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak! Akamaru!" teriak Kiba.

Gulungan putih menyembul dari dalam air. Kiba mengambilnya dengan dahan pohon lalu ia mendapati Akamaru yang tubuhnya telah tersayat-sayat dan ada satu tusukan di punggungnya.

"Cepat kita berkumpul ke tempat awal bersama teman-teman." ujar Ino.

Seseorang muncul dari dalam air dengan lompatannya yang tinggi lalu menghantam kepala Ino dari belakang dengan benda tumpul. Seketika Ino tak sadarkan diri dan seseorang tadi lari dengan sangat cepat hingga tak terlihat lagi bayangannya.

"Ino! Ayo kita pergi!" ucap Sai.

* * *

..

...

**Team 4**

Kawasan yang sangat sepi, bahkan napas mereka saja dapat terdengar. Bagian barat adalah kawasan yang sangat sepi baik siang maupun malam. Neji, Tenten, dan Kankuro tampak malas menjalankan misi ini.

"Sepanjang jalan kita tidak menemukan apapun. Membosankan." ucap Kankuro.

"Ya, lebih baik aku beristirahat saja." ucap Neji.

Di jalan yang mereka lalui, terlihat banyak kertas berceceran. Tenten mencoba membaca kertas itu. Setelah menyadari bacaannya ...

"Mundur!" Tenten melompat mundur lalu mendorong Kankuro dan Neji ke arah belakang juga.

Kertas yang berserakan itu meledak satu per satu. Setelah asap yang tebal mereka melihat sosok berjubah.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menyadari kertas-kertas ini?" tanya sosok berjubah itu dengan kesal. Ternyata dibalik jubahnya, ia adalah seorang wanita dengan suara yang sedikit tegas.

Wanita itu langsung pergi melompat ke atas pohon dan menghilang.

"Hey! Tunggu!" seru Tenten.

"Sudahlah." ucap Neji.

Dari jauh, seperti ada sesuatu yang berlari ke arah mereka. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya Kankuro dapat menangkap bentuk makhluk itu. Seperti... anjing? Tunggu, itu Akamaru? Tembakan _shuriken_ dilontarkan oleh anjing yang dianggap Akamaru itu. Mereka semua berhasil menghindar. Mereka merasakan ada kejanggalan dari Akamaru. Kankuro menyadari sesuatu.

"Itu? Boneka?" heran Kankuro. Saat Akamaru melompat dan berusaha melontarkan _shuriken_ lagi, Kankuro langsung mengendalikan _kugutsu_nya untuk mengendalikan boneka Akamaru itu. Setelah tertangkap, Kankuro membawanya dan mereka kembali ke tempat perkumpulan.

"Ayo, sudah kudapat barang bukti." ucap Kankuro.

* * *

..

..

Mereka semua berkumpul lagi dan team yang pertama sampai adalah team 2 tetapi team 4 belum datang juga. Masing-masing dari mereka menceritakan yang mereka alami.

"Ino belum sadar juga. Saat tadi ia terkena hantaman dari dalam sungai." ucap Sai sambil menidurkan Ino di pangkuannya.

"Lihat Akamaru! Oh, malangnya, ia terluka. Syukurlah masih hidup." ucap Kiba dengan wajah sedih.

"Akamaru? Tadi ia menyerang kami dengan lemparan _shuriken_ dari mulutnya seperti mesin hingga Sakura terluka." ucap Naruto.

"Akamaru daritadi bersamaku." ucap Kiba merasa tidak terima anjingnya disebut 'mesin pencetak _shuriken_'

"Hai, wanita cantik. Kau kekasih Gaara? Sayang sekali wanita sepertimu dimiliki orang seperti dirinya." ucap Rock Lee menggoda Matsuri. Matsuri merasa terganggu hingga memalingkan mukanya.

"Setidaknya aku lebih berbakat darimu. Aku menemukan petunjuk, tidak seperti dirimu." ucap Gaara mengejek Lee.

Semua perhatian tertuju pada kotak kecil berwarna cokelat yang Gaara bawa. Itu terlihat seperti kotak cincin. Tiba-tiba, team 4 datang.

"Lihat kami membawa Akamaru." ucap Kankuro yang lalu terlihat aneh ketika melihat Akamaru yang ada di pelukan Kiba. "Aku kira ini Akamaru asli yang dibuat menjadi boneka." lanjutnya.

"Berisik, Kankuro. Lihat, aku, Gaara, dan Shikamaru mendapat apa." ujar Temari.

Saat kotak itu dibuka, terdapat cincin berukuran besar.

"Besar sekali." Sakura mengangkat cincin itu ke tarangnya sinar bulan.

"Oh, tidak! Pemakai cincin ini! Jadi benar, pelaku yang sama dengan pembunuh orang tuaku 3 tahun silam." ucap Matsuri terkejut.

"Apa?" Semua terkejut juga mendengar pernyataan Matsuri.

"Pada waktu itu ..."

* * *

Review? Follow? Fav?

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Mystery**

**Rated : T**

**"The Cases are Not Over!"**

**Chapter 3**

"Pada waktu itu, pria bercincin ini pernah datang ke rumahku. Awalnya aku sungguh tak tahu siapa sebenarnya. Lama-kelamaan, saat ia datang dan ingin menemui ibuku, aku mulai ingin tahu siapa orang itu. Keadaan ekonomi keluargaku dulu sangat malang. Ibuku meminjam uang 5000 yen kepada mereka. Keluargaku tak bisa membayarnya. Karena terus dikejar-kejar, ibuku pergi dari rumah dan tak kembali. 1 minggu kemudian, ada yang mengirim paket ke rumahku. Aku pikir itu adalah kiriman untuk ayahku. Saat aku buka aku sungguh tak menyangka, isi paket itu adalah potongan tubuh ibuku. Bagian kepala, tanga, kaki, dan tubuhnya sudah terpisah. Tepat saat itu juga, ayah dan adikku terbunuh. Hanya tinggal aku yang tersisa." jelas Matsuri hingga meneteskan air mata.

Semua yang berada di sana merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Matsuri, terkecuali Gaara. Sejak kapan Gaara merasa sedih? Terakhir kali ia sedih sejak pengkhianatan Yashamaru.

"Sasuke. Dimana ia sekarang? Apakah orang-orang misterius itu membunuh Sasuke?" ucap Sakura. Butiran air mata mendesak keluar hingga membasahi pipi Sakura dengan derasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Shino?" Kiba menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk bersedih, hati kalian sungguh lemah." ucap Gaara dengan datar.

"Gaara!" tegur Temari.

"Kau tidak memiliki hati, Gaara." terdengar suara yang amat serak dari arah Sai. Ino telah sadarkan diri dan ia mendengar perkataan demi perkataan.

"Ino!" Sai berkata bahagia lalu membantu Ino duduk di sampingnya lalu memeluknya.

'_Andaikan di saat Sakura menangis aku bisa memeluknya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sai.'_ batin Naruto.

* * *

..

..

Keesokan harinya, penyelidikan di Sunagakure. Mereka tidak membagi team karena Sunagakure tidak terlalu besar dan sebagian besar pemuda Konoha tidak tahu jalan di sana.

Kali ini, Matsuri ikut dalam penyelidikan. Jalanan di Desa Suna benar benar sepi, hanya suara burung hantu yang terdengar. Desa ini merupakan desa yang cukup menakutkan bagi orang-orang.

"Hoam, tidak ada serangan musuh." Naruto mulai malas.

"Temari, tolong jangan beri tahu yang lain tentang yang kita lakukan di Konoha kemarin." ucap Shikamaru sedikit berbisik kepada Temari. Temari membalasnya dengan anggukan dan sedikit tersipu malu. Lalu Shikamaru menghampiri Gaara.

"Gaara, jangan beri tahu yang lain apa yang telah aku dan Temari lakukan saat penyelidikan di Konoha." ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya, jika aku tidak lupa." jawab Gaara tanpa menoleh.

"Jika kau memberi tahu, akan kuberi tahu kau kemarin kencan dengan Matsuri kepada yang lainnya." ucap Shikamaru tersenyum licik. Matsuri mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, lalu tersenyum malu.

Tiba-tiba Baki-sensei berlari dan menghampiri mereka.

"Tolong! Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, tolong aku!" seru Baki-sensei.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kankuro.

_DARR! _

Terdengar ledakan keras dekat gedung Kazekage. Semuanya terkejut. Tanpa disadari, di belakang mereka ada sebuah peledak juga, dan ...

_DARR!_

Semua terlempar. Secepat kilat Gaara membentuk perisai dari pasir untuk melindungi dirinya dari ledakan. Ino berlari ke dekat Gaara untuk mendapat perlindungan.

"Lindungi aku." ucap Ino ketakutan.

"Pergilah. Aku tak menawarkan pertolongan." ucap Gaara datar.

"Kasar sekali kau!" ucap Ino mengecutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kasar kepada Ino, pria monster!" Sai sangat marah melihat perlakuan Gaara kepada Ino.

"Hentikan! Seharusnya kita pergi ke sumber ledakan itu!" seru Tenten.

Mereka pun memutuskan pergi ke sumber ledakan itu. Di sekitar gedung Kazekage sudah banyak korban yang berjatuhan.

"Baki-sensei, tadi kau melihat apa?" tanya Temari.

"Saat aku berjalan, 3 orang berjubah misterius itu datang dan merampok bank di sebelah gedung Kazekage." jelas Baki-sensei.

Bank Suna sudah hancur, mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam reruntuhan bangunan itu. Korban bertebaran dimana-mana. Mata mereka semua memindai untuk mencari kejanggalan. Matsuri menginjak seseorang. Ia melihat Sari, sahabat terbaiknya sudah terkapar tak bernyawa.

"Sari! Mengapa kau bisa berada di tempat ini? Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang" Matsuri menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kau masih memiliki kami, Matsuri." Sakura mengelus rambutnya.

"Mengapa aku tidak mati saja di sini?" Matsuri menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Sakura.

Gaara yang terlihat acuh, hatinya mulai meluluh melihat Matsuri. Ia menghampiri Matsuri dan membuat Matsuri berdiri dengan pasirnya.

"Kau tak perlu sedih, aku sudah pernah merasakan hal yang sama." ucap Gaara. "Ayo, lanjutkan penyelidikan." lanjut Gaara kepada yang lainnya dengan datar lalu berjalan memimpin.

Matsuri merasa senang, walau perkataan dingin yang keluar dari mulut Gaara, namun itu bagaikan musik di telinganya. Ia pun mencoba merelakan kepergian Sari.

"Selamat tinggal, Sari. Terimakasih telah bersama denganku sejauh ini." Matsuri mencium kening Sari untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Telah banyak hal yang mereka lalui bersama.

Mereka menyusuri gedung yang kini telah menjadi bangunan yang amat gelap. Neji langsung berlari ke depan Gaara dan menghentikan perjalanan mereka.

"Berhenti, ada seseorang di sana." tunjuk Neji ke arah gelap di sudut ruangan.

Tak satupun dapat melihat ke arah sana.

"Hey! Apa maumu? Mengapa kau terus menyerang desa kami? Sejak kapan kami mengusik keberadaan kalian?" tanya Naruto.

Seseorang di sana melemparkan sebuah kantung berukuran besar ke arah mereka. Kankuro membukanya. Jika diperhatikan, kantung itu seperti berisi... berisi manusia. Benar saja, Kankuro membukanya dan ...

"Kiba, ini yang kau cari?" Kankuro menunjukkan isi kantung itu.

"Shino! Tidak!" Kiba berlari menghampiri Kankuro dan kantung itu. Ia mendapati Tubuh Shino yang masih utuh, tak terluka sedikit pun. Hanya saja ... sudah tak bernyawa. Kiba merasa amat sedih. Shino adalah sahabat terbaiknya tetapi sekarang ia sudah tak memilikinya lagi.

"Hey! Ayo maju! Lawan aku!" seru Kiba. Kiba mencoba berlari ke arah seseorang di sana, namun Gaara menarik tangannya.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir ada jebakan di sana?" ucap Gaara lalu pasirnya melaju sangat cepat ke arah seseorang yang berdiri itu. Pasir itu berhasil menembus tubuhnya lalu Gaara menarik tubuh orang berjubah itu. Setelah mulai terlihat wujudnya, ternyata itu hanyalah boneka. Kankuro terkejut, ternyata seorang _kugutsu_ menjadi pelaku kasus yang sering terjadi.

Sudah hampir 1 jam mereka mengelilingi setiap sudut gedung itu. Mereka tak menemukan apapun di sana. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Mengingat hari ini sudah terlalu larut, Kankuro mengajak semua pemuda Konoha bermalam di kediamannya. Hal itu jelas membuat Gaara tidak suka.

* * *

..

..

Sesampainya di kediaman _sand siblings_, Kankuro mulai membagi kamar di rumahnya untuk ditiduri oleh pemuda-pemuda Konoha.

"Baiklah, kamar di rumah ini ada 4. 1 kamar tidak diizinkan dipakai karena di sana terdapat peninggalan orang tua kami. Para wanita, kalian di kamar Temari." ujar Kankuro yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru bersama ..." ucapan Kankuro terpotong.

"Jangan dikamarku! Aku ingin sendiri." potong Gaara lalu langsung memasuki kamarnya.

"Ayolah, hanya 1 malam. Baik, kalian bertiga barsama Gaara. Buka saja pintu kamarnya secara paksa. Rusak pun tidak apa-apa." ucap Kankuro.

"Yeah!" seru Naruto.

"Sisanya, bersamaku. Ayo." ajak Kankuro.

Naruto dengan semangat membuka pintu kamar Gaara. Pintunya terkunci.

"Oh, dikunci." ucapnya sambil berusaha membuka.

"Kankuro berpesan 'rusak pun tidak apa-apa'. Jadi?" ucap Kiba dengan senyum seringai dan mengangkat alisnya.

_BRAKK!_

Pintu kamar Gaara terbuka dengan engsel pintu yang patah.

"Ini pesan Kankuro." ucap Shikamaru dengan tertawa.

"Begini saja menutupnya." Naruto mendorong meja balajar ke balik pintu untuk menahan agar pintu tetap berdiri. "Selesai." lanjutnya lalu langsung memlemparkan diri ke tempat tidur Gaara.

"Kalian datang kemari hanya bermalam tetapi merepotkan sekali!" ucap Gaara dengan kesal.

"Tidak baik marah malam-malam. Hoam!" Shikamaru menyusul Naruto ke tempat tidur dengan posisi yang menghabiskan tempat.

"Hey, rambut nanas, beri aku tempat!" ucap Kiba.

Gaara hanya merasa kesal melihat mereka. Karena tidak ada tempat, Gaara hanya bersandar di pinggir tempat tidur dan duduk di lantai kamarnya. '_Kankuro licik. Membiarkan manusia-manusia bodoh ini tertidur di kamarku._' batinnya.

Di kamar Temari, para wanita bagaikan sedang melakukan pesta bantal. Masing-masing dari mereka saling meminta didandani, ditata rambutnya, dan mencoba pakaian-pakaian Temari yang menurut mereka sangat modis. Kamar Temari adalah yang paling luas, maka mampu menampung 5 orang didalamnya tanpa merasa sempit. Tenten dan Temari saling menatakan rambut masing-masing dari mereka, Sakura dan Matsuri saling mendandani, dan Ino mencoba pakaian-pakaian Temari.

"Temari, pakaian-pakaianmu bagus sekali. Di Konoha tidak ada yang seperti ini." ucap Ino sambil mencoba memakai gaun pesta berwarna ungu milik Temari yang sangat cantik dengan dihiasi bunga.

"Nanti aku ingin mencoba pakaianmu." ucap Sakura.

"Temari, tanpa ikatan rambut kau sangat cantik." puji Tenten yang menatakan rambut Temari."

"Terimakasih. Baiklah, kita jangan tertidur sampai pagi. Anggap saja ini pesta." ucap Temari.

"Aku sering melakukan hal ini bersama Sari." ucap Matsuri. "Ternyata aku masih bisa merasakannya." tambahnya dengan tersenyum bahagia.

Di kamar Kankuro, mereka semua serius memikirkan kasus ini. Masing-masing dari mereka memikirkan strategi untuk mencari tahu siapa orang-orang dibalik jubah itu.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa penyelidikan ini harus terus berlangsung?" tanya Neji.

"Kita pikirkan." jawab Sai.

"Apa artinya merumuskan semua ini jika tanpa makanan?" ucap Lee dengan tertawa.

"Oh, ya, baik. Aku ambil." Kankuro pergi ke dapur mengambil makanan.

Saat Kankuro mengambil makanan dari lemari kaca di dapur, kaca itu memantulkan bayangan. Kankuro melihat seseorang berjubah di belakangnya, namun saat Kankuro menoleh tidak ada siapapun di sana. _'Mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku'_ pikirnya. Ia melanjutkan mengambil makanan. Ia mengambil 3 buah toples kaca berisikan kue-kue kering. Tiba-tiba ...

_BRANG!_

Seseorang memukul Kankuro hingga toples kacanya terjatuh dan pecah. Semuanya terkejut dan berlari ke luar kamarnya, terkecuali seisi kamar Gaara yang kesulitan membuka pintu karena dihalangi meja belajar yang berat.

"Sudah kubilang ini ide buruk." ucap Kiba.

"Benarkah Kankuro mengizinkan pintu ini rusak?" tanya Gaara.

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Mundurlah." Gaara mengambil ancang-ancang lalu berlari melompa ke atas meja tersebut dan mendobrak pintu itu ke arah berlawanan dengan punggungnya hingga membuka. Mereka yang masih di dalam hanya tercengang dan langsung melompati meja belajar itu untuk keluar kamar.

Saat semuanya berada di sumber suara, mereka mendapati Kankuro terkapar dengan kesakitan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kankuro?" tanya Shikamaru.

"'_Mereka'_ ada di rumah ini. Ahh.." jawab Kankuro merintih kesakitan.

"Kankuro, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Temari. Shikamaru melihat penampilan baru temari tanpa ikatan rambut dan langsung terpesona melihat rambutnya yang dibiarkan menjuntai. Shikamaru tidak berkedip melihatnya. "Cantiknya.." ucapnya dengan pandangan menetap. Temari menoleh dan ..

Tiba-tiba lampu rumah padam.

"Oh, jangan lagi." ucap Ino yang teringat kejadian di tokonya itu.

"Tenanglah." Sai mendekap Ino.

Neji menyelidiki setiap sudut rumah dengan _byakugan_ miliknya.

"Semuanya berlindung di satu kamar." ucap Lee.

"Kamar Temari paling luas. " ucap Kankuro.

"Jangan! Kamarku berantakan." Temari berkata dengan sedikit terkekeh. "Kamar Gaara saja. Kamarnya selalu rapi." tambah Temari.

"Pintunya rusak. Gaara mendobraknya." ucap Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah padahal ia yang merusaknya pertama kali.

"Apa?!" ucap Temari kesal.

"Kau merusaknya pertama ... Argh! Sudahlah." tunjuk Gaara kepada Naruto.

"Ayo ke kamarku, ah.." ucap Kankuro tetap merintih karena tubuhnya terkena pecahan kaca.

Jam demi jam, menit demi menit, detik demi detik, telah dilewati bersama di kamar Kankuro. Sebagian ada yang tertidur dan sebagian ada yang terjaga. Gaara, Neji, Sai, Temari, dan Sakura terjaga dan sisanya tertidur. Hanya saja Sakura sibuk mengobati luka Kankuro dengan dibantu cahaya lilin.

Pagi hari telah tiba, lampu tiba-tiba menyala. Mereka bersyukur selama akhirnya berhasil melewati malam itu. Pemuda Konoha dan Matsuri berpamitan untuk pulang. Temari dan Gaara seharian penuh akan menjaga Kankuro dan mengobati lukanya. Setelah cukup lama, Temari teringat pintu kamar Gaara yang rusak. Ia memarahi Gaara dan menghukumnya untuk memperbaikinya. '_Keterlaluan Naruto!_' batin Gaara. Melihat kamarnya yang sangat kacau itu, Gaara sungguh malas membereskannya.

"Bukannya membantu. Dengan enaknya ia pulang ke Konoha." gumam Gaara yang mulai memperbaiki pintu kamarnya itu.

* * *

..

..

Sesampainya di Konohagakure. Masing-masing dari mereka berkumpul di taman desa. Mereka memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk mengungkap misteri ini.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Ah, Shino. Aku ingat bagaimana ia menjahiliku dengan serangga-serangganya. Sekarang? Siapa lagi orang dengan klan '_Aburame_' seperti Shino yang bisa berteman denganku?" Kiba mulai sedih. "Aku harus pulang, aku harus melihat keadaan Akamaru sekarang." Kiba pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Kiba!" teriak Naruto.

"Haruskah kita menemui Hokage?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak! Aku takut bertemu wanita menyeramkan itu." Shikamaru menolak.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Ino. "Aku tak sanggup hidup begini." lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita temui Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, Kakashi-sensei pasti sedang bersama Guy-sensei." Lee mengangguk setuju.

"Langsung saja temui semua sensei, seperti Kurenai-sensei dan Iruka-sensei." ucap Neji.

Mereka langsung pergi ke tempat para sensei. Sesampainya di sana, mereka menceritakan semua yang mereka alami sejak awal penyelidikan beserta barang bukti. Rock Lee lupa untuk mempromosikan pakaian elastisnya sehingga ia pergi ke ruangan Guy-sensei.

Saat di ruangan Guy-sensei, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Lampu ruangan tiba-tiba meredup. Ia cepat-cepat membawa pakaian-pakaian itu.

_BRAK!_

Pintu ruangan tertutup dan terkunci dengan sendirinya.

"Seseorang! Tolong aku!" teriak Lee sambil mengetuk pintu dengan keras.

Dari ruang perkumpulan, mereka semua mendengar teriakan Lee.

"Ada apa itu? Ayo lihat!" ajak Kurenai-sensei.

Mereka mencoba membuka pintu itu, namun tak bisa.

"Ruangannya gelap. Lee! Lee!" ucap Guy-sensei.

"Lihat dari jendela!" ucap Kakashi-sensei.

Dari dalam terlihat seseorang berdiri di depan Lee yang sedang terkapar di lantai dengan pedang yang meneteskan darah. Apa? Meneteskan darah? Orang itu membunuh Lee! Semua yang berada di luar hanya terpaku melihatnya. Lantai yang semula bersih, kini bersimbahkan darah. Mereka tak tahu pasti apa yang dilakukan orang itu karena orang berjubah itu menghalangi Rock Lee dari pandangan mereka yang berada di luar. Mereka memperhatikan orang yang sedang membelakanginya itu, orang tersebut memiliki postur tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi dan berambut merah. Berambut merah? Semua terkejut.

"Gaara?!" teriak Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Sai, Ino, dan Shikamaru serentak.

**To be continue ...**

* * *

**Review? Follow? Fav? Thanks before.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Mystery**

**Rated : T**

**"The Cases are Not Over!"**

**Chapter 4**

Para pemuda Konohagakure langsung mendatangi kediaman _sand siblings_, namun para sensei memilih untuk mengamankan Rock Lee dan mencari jejak pelaku sebenarnya. Mereka tiba di gerbang Sunagakure.

"Pasir-pasir ini menenggelamkan kakiku." ucap Ino.

"Kurasa tadi tidak begini." Sakura mengeluh karena tempat pijakan di Sunagakure bagaikan banjir pasir yang mengotori sepatu mereka semua.

"Udara di sini pun tidak menyejukkan, banyak pasir beterbangan. Mungkin karena tadi belum menginjak siang hari maka tak terasa seperti ini." ucap Naruto.

* * *

..

..

_DUG! DUG! DUG!_

Suara palu yang memukul terdengar dari arah kamar Gaara. Gaara yang amat kesal secara sengaja mematahkan pegangan palu itu dalam genggamannya.

"Lihat saja jika kita bertemu, Naruto!" gumamnya.

Para pemuda Konohagakure tiba.

"Gaara! Kami meminta pertanggungjawabanmu!" seru seseorang dari luar rumah.

Temari yang sedang membersihkan kaca jendela di samping rumah pun menghampiri mereka.

"Pertanggungjawaban? Apa maksud kalian?" Temari kebungungan. Gaara pun menghampiri mereka.

"Gaara! Apa kau belum puas atas kemenanganmu di ujian _Chuunin_? Rock Lee sudah mengakui kekalahannya, tapi kau balas dendam. Apa Lee melukai tubuhmu separah itu hingga kau melakukan hal seperti ini?!" Naruto berbicara dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Hn, bodoh." sindir Gaara.

"Bagaimana bisa Gaara melakukan hal yang kalian sebut tadi? Jelas sekali sejak kalian pulang, Gaara tetap berada di sini memperbaiki kerusakan pintu kamarnya. Ada satu hal lagi, tidakkah kau sadar betapa banyak pasir yang kalian injak dan lihat, sekotor apakah rumah kami? Baru saja badai pasir itu berhenti. Sejak kalian pulang, badai itu datang dan peraturan di sini tak memperbolehkan siapapun keluar rumah pada saat badai. Dimana otak kalian?" jelas Temari dan tentu saja dengan perasaan kesal.

"Gaara adalah seorang pengendali pasir, mana mungkin ia takut badai?" ucap Neji.

"Bahkan ia bisa membuat badai sendiri." tambah Sai.

"Bolehkah aku bicara? Jika menurut pemikiranku, Gaara bukan pelakunya. Lihat, ia masih menggunakan pakaian jaring-jaring yang di gunakan pada saat malam. Tak ada satu kain pengangkut gentong pasir miliknya yang terikat di tubuhnya. Lalu, pernahkah kalian melihat Gaara hanya mengenakan pakaian jaring-jaring ke luar rumah? Bagaimanapun juga ia selalu memakai pakaian tertutup." jelas Shikamaru yang benar-benar membuat Temari terkagum-kagum, ia saja tak terpikirkan akan hal itu.

"Kau berusaha mengambil hati Temari, ya?" ucap Tenten.

"Tidak. Perhatikan saja."

"Ada apa ini? Ahh.." Kankuro keluar rumah dengan sedikit rintihan kesakitan akibat lukanya. "Jelaskan." tambahnya.

"Saat kami pulang ke Konoha, kami menemui para sensei. Lee pergi ke ruangan Guy-sensei dan kami mendengar teriakan. Kami menghampiri teriakan itu dan saat kami lihat, Lee sudah terbunuh dengan simbahan darah di lantai. Saat kami melihat pelakunya, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, ya, setinggi Gaara. Rambutnya pun merah, seperti Gaara. Maka kami semua berpikiran sama bahwa itu adalah Gaara. Lagipula hanya ia yang pernah memiliki dendam terhadap Lee." jelas Sakura.

"Siapa sensei yang memiliki bekas luka sayatan di wajahnya?" Gaara beranjak dari diamnya.

"Iruka-sensei." jawab Tenten.

"Jika Naruto dibunuh oleh seseorang yang berambut seperti Shikamaru, tetapi kalian belum melihat wajahnya, apakah kalian akan menyangka dan langsung meminta pertanggungjawaban Shikamaru?" Gaara angkat bicara.

"Hey, mengapa aku yang jadi perumpamaan?" Naruto sedikit tidak suka atas pernyataan Gaara.

"Tentu saja!" ucap Ino diiringi anggukan yang lainnya terkecuali Shikamaru.

"Begitu? Padahal sebenarnya pelakunya adalah Iruka-sensei. Jadi hanya karena kesamaan ciri-ciri yang belum pasti kalian akan menyangka kepada orang yang kalian ketahui saja?" ucap Gaara dengan datar namun tetap tenang.

Semua terdiam, tak ada yang berani angkat bicara. Semua menyadari pernyataan Gaara itu benar. Bahkan Temari dan Kankuro tak menyangka atas apa yang diucapkan Gaara. Keheningan pun berlangsung. Mereka semua bingung apa yang harus mereka jawab kepada Gaara. Tak lama, Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Keluarlah jarum-jarum pasir dari dalam rumah Gaara, tepatnya dari gentong pasirnya. Jarum-jarum itu melesat sangat cepat ke arah para pemuda Konoha. Naruto, Neji, dan Tenten bisa menghindar dengan cepat. Sisanya terkena jarum-jarum itu hingga terluka terkecuali Shikamaru yang tidak diserang sama sekali.

"Pergi dari sini!" kemarahan Gaara mulai memuncak. Ia tak terima namanya tercemar begitu saja.

"Kau membuat serangan tiba-tiba. Kami tak menyerangmu, Gaara!" Ino sangat marah.

Secara diam-diam, Sakura melempar _shuriken_ ke arah Gaara, namun pasir yang selalu aktif melindunginya berhasil menepis serangan itu hingga berbalik menyayat tubuh Sakura.

"Pergi dari sini, atau sekarang juga aku akan habisi kalian seperti Tenten saat ujian _Chuunin_! Cepat!" ucap Temari.

"Rasakan ini!" Naruto mulai membentuk _rasengan_ dari tangannya.

"Hentikan, ayo pulang." ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak diserang, diam saja!" ucap Naruto.

"Mereka terluka, kita harus mengobatinya. Jika kita ingin bertarung dengan mereka, pilihlah tempat yang sesuai. Ini desa mereka, apakah pantas ninja mengacaukan desa orang lain?" ucap Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi dianggap sangat benar oleh para pemuda Konoha.

"Tunggu pembalasan kami, Gaara!" seru Neji. Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan _sand siblings. _Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Temari. Jelas sekali, wajah Temari mulai memerah.

* * *

..

..

Pemuda Konoha kembali ke desanya dengan perasaan kesal. Mereka bingung, jika bukan Gaara pembunuhnya lalu siapa? Tapi jelas sekali, Gaara menyerang mereka saat tadi di rumahnya. Di sisi lain, pernyataan Shikamaru dan Gaara memang benar.

"Jika dipikir lagi, mungkin pelakunya memang bukan Gaara." ucap Neji.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sai.

"Kita menyangka pria berambut merah itu Gaara, tapi siapa pelaku lainnya? Mungkin pengguna _kugutsu_ bisa kita katakan itu adalah Kankuro. Tapi yang lainnya? Jika penduduk Sunagakure, sebagian besar dari mereka itu takut pada Gaara, tak mungkin ada yang mau diajak bersekutu bersama Gaara." jelas Neji.

"Kalian ingat ledakan di bank Suna? _Sand siblings_ bersama kita dan aku tidak menemukan hal yang mencurigakan dari mereka." ucap Tenten.

"Sebaiknya kita percepat langkah kita. Kita harus temui para sensei, mungkin mereka menemukan petunjuk. Abaikan luka sayatan di tubuh kita." ucap Sakura.

* * *

..

..

Mereka telah tiba di tempat para sensei. Asuma-sensei terkejut melihat beberapa pemuda Konoha yang terluka.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya Asuma-sensei.

"Gaara menyerang kami, mungkin karena kami telah menyangka bahwa ia pelakunya." jelas Ino.

"Sepertinya memang bukan Gaara pelaku pembunuh Lee. Tadi kami sempat mengejar pelakunya, ia menyerang kami dengan pedang. Saat sepintas kulihat wajahnya, di dahinya tidak ada lambang _'ai'_." jelas Kurenai-sensei.

"Dimana Guy-sensei?" tanya Tenten.

"Ia tak ingin diganggu. Kematian Rock Lee yang tiba-tiba membuat luka yang dalam di hatinya." ucap Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

..

..

Malam telah tiba. Setelah keluarganya dibantai habis, Matsuri tinggal sendiri. Kali ini ia benar-benar tinggal sendiri karena sahabatnya telah pergi menyusul keluarganya. Ia hanya terdiam di kursi sambil meratapi kesedihannya memandangi foto Sari, sahabatnya. '_Haruskah setiap aku butuh pertolongan aku mendatangi Gaara, Temari, dan Kankuro?' _pikirnya.

_GULP!_

Lampu rumah Matsuri tiba-tiba padam. Entah sejak kapan di sakunya terdapat sebuah lilin yang langsung ia nyalakan. Dalam hatinya ia berharap akan ada seseorang yang menolongnya, dan orang itu adalah Gaara.

"Matsuri..." suara bisikan terdengar jelas di telinga Matsuri.

"Ah! Siapa kalian?" Matsuri mengarahkan lilinnya ke sumber suara tersebut. Terlihat sesosok pria dengan topeng aneh.

"Kau ingat kejadian yang menimpa keluargamu? Hahaha!"

"Mengapa kau tidak membunuhku saja? Bunuh aku! Bunuh aku!"

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu, tapi aku akan membuatmu menderita. Jika kau mau bekerja sama denganku, kau akan bebas dari penderitaan."

"Tidakkah kau puas melihat hidupku sekarang? Kau membunuh keluargaku dan kau membunuh sahabatku. Mengapa tidak kau bunuh aku dan sahabatku ketika kami sedang bersama?"

"Tidak, kau adalah incaran kami, Matsuri. Hahaha! Jika kau tidak mau menjalankan misi ini, hidupmu tidak akan pernah tenang."

Kedua mata Matsuri sudah berkaca-kaca, terasa semakin panas karena air mata yang mendesak keluar. Tak sanggup membendung air matanya, ia pun menangis.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanya Matsuri.

"Mudah saja. Aku ingin kau membunuh pemuda-pemuda Konoha agar tidak ada yang menghalangimu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bawa seorang _Jinchuriki_ kehadapanku pada saat bulan baru muncul. Sekitar 3 hari lagi. Bawa _Jinchuriki _itu ke bukit pasir. Pasti banyak rintangan, yaitu pemuda-pemuda Konoha. Maka bunuh mereka satu per satu."

"Membunuh para ninja? Bagaimana bisa? Kemampuanku masih jauh dibawah mereka. Tingkatan kemampuanku saja masih jauh dibawah _Genin_."

"Itu terserah padamu." pria bertopeng itu menepis lilin dari tangan Matsuri hingga apinya padam.

Tak lama, lampu rumah Matsuri kembali menyala dan pria itu sudah menghilang. '_Apa aku harus melakukan itu? Tetapi Jinchuriki yang kutahu hanyalah Gaara. Haruskah aku menyerahkannya?'_ pikir Matsuri diiringi dengan tangisan.

Ia mengambil sebuah kotak berdebu dari gudang. Kotak itu berisi pedang peninggalan ayahnya. _'Sesungguhnya aku sangat takut dengan senjata. Tapi aku harus melakukannya.' _batinnya.

Ia berlatih menggunakan pedangnya, ia menganggap tiang-tiang penyangga gudang dan benda tak berguna lainnya adalah musuhnya. Ia tak menyangka ketika ia mampu menggunakan pedang itu.

"Aku siap!" seru Matsuri lalu pergi ke Konoha. Ia mengenakan jubah panjang dengan penutup kepala dan kerah yang tinggi berwarna merah tua.

'_Aku berjanji setelah misi ini selesai, aku akan membunuh para pelaku sebenarnya yang telah merenggut kebahagiaanku. Aku janji!' _batinnya.

* * *

..

..

Matsuri tiba di Konoha sekitar pukul 2 pagi. Ia mengincar rumah Sai karena ia berpikir kemampuan Sai tidak terlalu hebat. Ia mengendap-ngendap dan menemukan jendela kamar Sai. Sai masih tertidur. Beruntung sekali, jendela kamar Sai tidak dikunci maka Matsuri bisa dengan mudah masuk ke sana. Tanpa disadari, di bawah jendela itu ada sebuah meja dengan tumpukan buku. Matsuri tidak sengaja menendang buku-buku itu hingga terjatuh.

_BUK!_

"Hn, siapa di sana? Hoam!" Sai terbangun dengan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna.

Matsuri segera mendekati Sai. Ia takut Sai sadar bahwa ada orang asing di kamarnya. Dengan posisi Sai yang sedang duduk, Matsuri mengarahkan pedangnya lurus ke arah Sai dan ...

_BUSS!_

Pedang itu menusuk jantung Sai dan menembus tubuhnya. Mata Sai terbuka lebar dan seketika itu juga ia mati. Matsuri mencabut pedangnya dan memasukannya kembali ke tampatnya yang diikat di pinggangnya. Matsuri memperbaiki posisi Sai agar seperti orang tertidur. Darah terus mengalir dari tubuh Sai. Selimut Sai berwarna merah tua sehingga tidak terlihat bercak-bercak darah, Matsuri memakaikan selimut itu dengan rapi. Ia membereskan buku-buku yang tadi terjatuh supaya tidak menimbulkan jejak apapun.

Sebelum keluar, Matsuri menoleh kepada Sai. Seketika itu juga ia menangis dan tiba-tiba duduk berlutut. Air yang mengalir deras tak sanggup dihentikan dengan cepat. Ia sadar dirinya telah menjadi pembunuh.

"Sai, maafkan aku. Aku tak punya pilihan. Maafkan aku." sebelum ada yang menyadari, Matsuri segera pergi. Tak lupa, ia pun menutup kembali jendela kamar Sai.

* * *

..

..

Pagi hari, Ino menyiapkan makanan untuk diantarkan ke rumah Sai. Ia mengemasnya dengan rapi. Ia keluar rumah dan berpapasan dengan Hinata.

"_Ohayou, _Hinata-chan." sapa Ino.

"_Ohayou._ Ino, kau mau pergi kemana? Boleh aku ikut? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." tanya Hinata.

"Mengantarkan makanan ke rumah Sai. Ayo, Hinata. Dengan senang hati."

"Baiklah. Ino, apa benar Lee telah dibunuh dan pelakunya Gaara?"

"Ya. Lee dibunuh. Namun bukan Gaara pembunuhnya. Awalnya kami kira begitu, tapi penjelasan Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Kurenai-sensei membuktikan bahwa itu bukan Gaara."

"Toko bungamu baik-baik saja?"

"Syukurlah, Hinata. Tak ada yang menyerangku lagi. Kita sampai."

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Ino mengetuk pintu rumah Sai tetapi tidak dibuka.

"Mungkin Sai belum bangun. Kita buka saja." ucap Ino.

Mereka masuk, keadaan rumah sangat sepi. Kamar Sai pun tidak dikunci. Mereka melihat sai masih tertidur. Ino meletakan makanannya di meja.

"Sai, bangunlah. Kubuatkan makanan untukmu. Ayo, bangun. Tak biasanya kau terlambat bangun." ucap Ino.

"Um, Ino, lihat." Hinata menunjuk ke arah tetesan darah dari selimut Sai.

"Sai?" Ino membuka selimut itu dengan panik. "Tidak! Sai!" lalu Ino memeluk Sai.

Hinata membuka jendela untuk mencari pertolongan. Ia melihat Kiba sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Akamaru.

"Kiba! Kemari!" panggil Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Kiba menghampiri dan masuk ke kamar kiba melalui jendela.

"Lihat, ada yang membunuh Sai." ucap Hinata.

"Mati atau tidak, kulitnya tetap saja sama-sama seperti mayat. Hahaha! Benar, 'kan, Akamaru?" Kiba tertawa atas ejekannya.

"Ini serius, Kiba. Cepat panggil yang lain. Kumohon." Ino menangis tersedu-sedu melihat Sai yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Kiba berlari bersama Akamaru untuk mencari teman-temannya. Ia melihat Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Neji sedang berjalan.

"Hey! Kalian semua! Sai dibunuh!" teriak Kiba.

"Apa? Sai?" ucap Naruto.

To be continue ..

* * *

**Review? Fav? Follow?**

**Thanks for reading**

**Just wait for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Mystery**

**Rated : T**

**"The Cases are Not Over!"**

**Chapter 5**

"Ayo! Segera ke sana!" seru Neji.

Mereka berlari menuju rumah Sai dan mendapati Ino tak henti-hentinya menangis

"Siapa pembunuh sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita beri tahu para sensei. Ayo!" ajak Shikamaru.

"Tunggu, Bagaimana dengan Sai?" tanya Ino.

"Bawa dia." ucap Shikamaru.

* * *

..

..

Mereka tiba di tempat para sensei. Melihat tubuh Sai yang sudah kaku, para sensei memutuskan untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh lagi dan meminta Hokage untuk membantu menangani hal ini.

"Mengapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Aku tidak tahu, saat aku dan Hinata datang, Sai sudah seperti ini." jelas Ino.

"Ini, aku sudah membuat surat pernyataan untuk Hokage. Sebaiknya kita pergi ke gedung Hokage sekarang. Kalian percayakan kepada kami. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik." ucap Yamato-sensei.

"Arigatou, sensei." ucap Naruto menunduk hormat.

* * *

..

..

Sakura dan Tenten sedang berjalan-jalan sambil memikirkan hal yang sering terjadi ini. Mereka melihat Ino dan Hinata berjalan menuju toko bunga milik Ino. Terlihat ada yang aneh, Sakura dan Tenten menghampiri mereka.

"Ino! Hinata!" panggil Tenten.

"Oh, hai." sapa Hinata.

"Ino? Mengapa menangis?" tanya Sakura.

"Sai dibunuh, aku tak tahu pasti kejadiannya tapi ketika aku mengantarkan makanan, ia sudah tak bernyawa dengan simbahan darah di tempat tidurnya." jelas Ino.

"Apa? Mengapa kalian tidak memberi tahu kami?" tanya Tenten.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku ingin menenangkan diri."

Terlihat Matsuri jalan dengan terburu-buru melewati mereka.

"Matsuri? Terburu-buru sekali." ucap Tenten.

"Kau ada di Konoha? Wah, sejak kapan? Mengapa tidak mampir ke rumahku?" tanya Sakura.

"Um, a-aku .. aku hanya me-menginap sa-saja." ucap Matsuri gugup.

"Menginap? Maksudmu?" Sakura keheranan.

"Oh, kau Matsuri. _Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Hinata desu."_ ucap Hinata yang belum pernah melihat Matsuri.

Matsuri hanya tersenyum.

"Kemarin terjadi badai pasir di Sunagakure. Aku tinggal sendiri di sana jadi aku hanya bisa membeli makanan siap saji, tapi kedainya tutup. Saat aku akan membeli bahan makanan mentah, makanannya terlihat tidak segar seperti bermandikan pasir. Maka aku menginap di penginapan Konoha." jelas Matsuri.

"Bagitu, ya? Kau tahu Sai dan Lee? Mereka dibunuh. Lee dibunuh sekitar 2 hari lalu dan Sai sepertinya tadi malam." ucap Tenten.

"Apa? Kalian melihat Sai terbunuh tadi malam?" ucap Matsuri tiba-tiba yang membuat semua merasa heran.

"Maksudmu? Jadi kau tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ti-tidak. Ma-maksudku. Bagaimana kalian tahu Sai terbunuh tadi malam? Apa kalian melihat pelakunya?" wajah Matsuri kini bercucuran keringat dingin.

"Sepertinya begitu karena ia terlihat dalam posisi tidur ketika aku mengantarkan makanan." ucap Ino.

"Matsuri? Kau berkeringat. Kau sakit? Dan kau terdengar gugup sekali." ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ah, aku.. aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa takut jika mendengar kabar pembunuhan, mengingatkanku pada kejadian itu. Aku harus pergi sekarang, _sumimasen._" jelas Matsuri lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sepertinya terukir luka mendalam di hati Matsuri." ucap Tenten.

* * *

..

..

Sang Hokage yang sedang sibuk mengurusi dokumen-dokumen, kedatangan para sensei akademi.

"Hokage-sama, ada yang ingin menemuimu." ucap asisten Hokage yang senantiasa memeluk babi kecil.

"Suruh mereka masuk, Shizune." perintah Sang Hokage. Shizune mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"_Konnichiwa_, Hokage-sama. Langsung saja pada tujuan kami, kau tahu soal pembunuhan yang sering terjadi di Konohagakure, bukan?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

Sang Hokage yang sedang sibuk menulis dokumen kini meletakkan penanya. Lalu tertunduk dan ditahan dengan tangannya.

"Tak hanya kalian yang mendatangiku. Sudah banyak orang yang datang kemari. Sudah kukerahkan pasukan ANBU untuk pengawasan setiap malam tapi tetap saja. Aku sudah mengirim surat kerjasama kepada Kazekage karena kudengar Sunagakure mengalami hal yang sama. Sepertinya Kazekage pun akan mengutus seseorang datang kemari." jelas Tsunade.

"Baiklah. Murid kami terus berkurang hari demi hari. Semoga dengan ini penanganannya tepat." ucap Kurenai-sensei.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Hokage-sama" ucap Yamato-sensei.

* * *

..

..

Keadaan Kankuro sudah membaik, bahkan sekarang ia mampu bertarung lagi. Temari, Kankuro, dan Gaara kembali menjadi team yang hebat. Baki-sensei mendatangi rumah _sand siblings_.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Oh, Baki-sensei. _Okaerinasai."_ Temari menyambut kedatangan gurunya.

"Tujuanku kemari, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kalian. Kazekage mendapat surat dari Hokage untuk bekerja sama. Kazekage mengutusku untuk menangani hal ini. Tapi aku tak mungkin melakukannya sendiri. Kalian adalah murid terbaik. Kupilih kalian untuk misi bersamaku. Bagaimana?" jelas Baki-sensei.

"Boleh saja." ucap Kankuro.

"Sebaiknya kita ke Konoha sekarang." ucap Baki-sensei.

Mereka pun pergi ke Konohagakure.

Sampailah mereka di Konoha. Mereka tidak memakan waktu perjalanan yang lama karena mereka _shinobi _dan _kunoichi _yang sangat kuat dan terlatih. Mereka langsung menuju gedung Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, mereka sudah datang." ucap Shizune.

"Sambut mereka, Shizune." perintah Tsunade.

"_Okaerinasai._" sambut Shizune dengan senyum termanisnya.

Pertama ia melempar senyumnya kepada Gaara, tapi Gaara hanya menatapnya datar. Mungkin akan terjadi badai besar jika Gaara membalas senyum seseorang. Shizune memperhatikan penampilan mereka satu per satu. '_Mengapa orang Sunagakure berpenampilan aneh? Gentong pasir, kipas raksasa, karasu? Ah, sudahlah.'_ pikir Shizune.

"Bagaimana? Kalian menerima ajakan kerja samaku?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ya. Apa rencanamu?" tanya Baki-sensei.

"Aku sedang menyusun rencana itu. Sebaiknya kalian bermalam di Konoha."

"Maaf, Hokage-sama, bukankah Konohagakure merupakan desa dengan kekuatan militer terkuat diantara desa lainnya? Mengapa kau mengajak kerja sama seperti ini? Apa di amegakure, otogakure, dan desa lain tidak terjadi hal seperti ini?"

"Konohagakure itu desa yang paling sering diserang. Sekali pun kami kuat, tapi tak ada salahnya jika bekerja sama, bukan? Aku hanya mendengar Sunagakure yang mengalami hal ini. Lagipula kekerabatan Konohagakure dangan Sunagakure adalah yang paling dekat." jelas Tsunade.

"Baiklah jika begitu. _Arigatou, _Hokage-sama."

"_Dou itashimashite._ Shizune, suruh pengawal mengantar mereka ke penginapan." perintah Tsunade.

Pengawal pria berseragam rapi pun datang. Ia langsung mengantar Baki-sensi dan _sand siblings_ ke penginapan dekat gedung Hokage. 1 kamar berukuran sedang untuk Baki-sensei dan 1 kamar berukuran sangat besar untuk _sand siblings_. Kankuro dan Temari memilih untuk beristirahat, sementara Gaara pergi berjalan-jalan.

Gaara berjalan menyusuri gedung-gedung dan rumah-rumah di Konohagakure. Konohamaru sedang berlari-lari, ia tak melihat bahwa Gaara sedang berjalan dihadapannya.

_DUK!_

Konohamaru terjatuh karena menabrak tubuh keras Gaara. Gaara menatapnya dengan lekat. Itu membuat Konohamaru terkejut. Pasir pun bergerak mengelilingi tubuh Konohamaru, bahkan kini menyelimutinya.

"_Sabakukyu!_" Gaara menggunakan _jutsu_ yang mematikan untuk membunuh Konohamaru.

"AAAAAA!" Konohamaru berteriak.

Belum sempat Gaara mengepalkan tangannya, Naruto datang.

"Gaara! Jangan! Ia temanku! Hentikan!" seru Naruto.

Naruto sangat takut Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Jika sudah dikepal, darah Konohamaru tumpah di tangan Gaara. Gaara pun akhirnya membiarkan pasir itu kembali masuk ke gentongnya. Lalu ia berjalan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Naruto menahan tangan Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya? Konohamaru masih sangat kecil, apa salahnya kepadamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku." ucap Gaara lalu tetap berjalan.

"Orang aneh, seperti monster." ucap Konohamaru.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lain kali kau berhati-hati jika bertemu dengannya. Eh? Gaara? Jadi Gaara yang ikut menjalankan misi kerja sama antara Konoha dan Suna yang dimaksud Kakashi-sensei?" ucap Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Tidak, sampai nanti!" Naruto berlari mengejar Gaara dan meninggalkan Konohamaru. "Gaara!" panggilnya lalu menyusul jalan Gaara.

"Gaara, kau ikut misi kerja sama itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Benarkah? Kita menjalankan misi bersama lagi? Wah."

"Pergi sana."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku memang akan pergi. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu saja." Naruto pun berjalan berlawanan arah Gaara.

Gaara bertemu dengan Matsuri yang sedang jalan terburu-buru ke arah berlawanan dengan Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara? Kau di sini?" tanya Matsuri.

"Hn." Gaara menjawab tanpa menoleh dan tetap berjalan.

Matsuri cemas karena takut Gaara mengetahui bahwa ia telah menjadi pembunuh.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, apa kau tahu pembunuh Sai?" Matsuri berlari menyusul Gaara.

"Bukan urusanku." ucap Gaara datar, tanpa menoleh, dan tetap berjalan. Matsuri pun terdiam.

* * *

..

..

Pemuda Konoha sedang berkumpul di taman. Mereka memperbincangkan misi baru mereka yang mereka belum ketahui pasti tugasnya.

"Kalian tahu? Sejak awal misi kita belum pernah melibatkanmu, Choji." ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya, ini adalah misi pertamaku bersama kalian." ucap Choji.

"Tadi aku bertemu Gaara. Ia ikut misi ini juga." ucap Naruto.

"Gaara di sini? Apa ada Temari juga?" tanya Shikamaru dengan rona merah.

"Mungkin." jawab Naruto.

"Aku malas ikut misi ini. Sangat merepotkan. Tapi jika Temari ikut. Baiklah aku ikut." ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau tak serius menjalani misi ini." ucap Ino.

_Sand siblings_ pun datang.

"Kami ditugaskan untuk membuat rencana bersama kalian." ucap Temari.

"Oh, Temari." raut wajah Shikamaru berubah ketika melihat Temari, begitupun sebaliknya.

Dan mereka pun memperbincangkan rencananya.

* * *

..

..

Malam telah tiba. Ino menutup tokonya lebih awal.

"Sekarang baru pukul 7 malam, tapi sudah sepi." ucapnya.

Ino melihat seseorang dengan jubah merah memakai masker di seberang tokonya. Orang itu tak lain adalah Matsuri. Matsuri menuju toko Ino. Ino mulai takut, tapi pelaku pembunuhan itu berjubah hitam bukan merah. Lagipula jubah merah itu tidak menutupi sekujur tubuh, hanya sepanjang paha dan telapak tangannyapun masih terlihat. Matsuri masuk toko Ino.

"_Sumimasen._ Aku mencari bunga." ucap Matsuri yang menyamar itu.

"Si-silakan. Pilih saja." Ino mulai takut dan tangan kirinya sudah menggenggam kunai yang disembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

Matsuri memilih-milih bunga _Shiragiku_.

'_Shiragiku? Wanita ini memilih bunga kematian? Mengerikan sekal malam-malam begini ke pemakaman.' _batin Ino.

"Aku beli bunga _Shiragiku_ 10 tangkai." ucap Matsuri.

"6 yen."

"Baiklah." Matsuri memasukan tangannya ke dalam jubah namun bukan untuk mengambil uang, melainkan mengeluarkan pedang katananya.

_SRING!_

Pedang itu menyayat lengan Ino dan hampir memenggal kepalanya, namun Ino menahan dengan kunainya dan kunainya pun melukai tangan Matsuri. Pedang itu dengan cepat berpindah ke sisi lain tubuh Ino yang melukainya lebih dalam. Itu membuat Ino melepas kunainya.

"Ah!" Ino merintih.

"Kubuat kau bertemu dengan pasangan hidupmu, Sai!" Matsuri tidak sadar, masker penutup mulutnya menurun sehingga terlihat wajahnya.

"Hey! Aku tahu siapa dirimu! Matsuri?"

_BUSSHH!_

Pedang katana milik Matsuri berhasil menembus tubuh Ino dengan tempat yang sama persis ketika menusuk tubuh Sai.

Saat Ino sudah terkapar, Matsuri menaruh bunga _Shiragiku_ dipelukan Ino karena bunga itu dimaksudkan untuk kematian Ino. Lagi-lagi Matsuri meneteskan air matanya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia mengambil kunai yang tergeletak dan berniat untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Namun dari luar ia mendengar celotehan berisik Naruto, maka ia bersembunyi.

"La.. la.. la..la... malam yang indah!" seru Naruto sambil bersenandung.

Rupanya Naruto hanya lewat saja. Matsuri memutuskan untuk menyerang Kiba. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bunuh diri. Segeralah ia keluar. Pria bertopeng tiba-tiba ada dihadapan Matsuri.

"Besok adalah hari dimana kau harus membawa seorang _jinchuriki._ Siapa incaranmu?" tanya pria bertopeng itu.

"Ga-Gaara." jawabnya.

"Buat pria itu tidak membawa senjata apapun. Mengerti?" lalu pria bertopeng itu berlari dan menghilang bagai tertiup angin.

Matsuri bergegas ke rumah Kiba. Sama halnya dengan Sai, ia mendapati Kiba tertidur dan masuk melewati jendela kamarnya. Saat katana sudah diberdirikan tegak lurus dengan tubuh Kiba. Tiba-tiba ..

_GUK! GUK! GUK!_

Akamaru menggonggong dengan keras dan membuat Kiba bangun.

"Kau ingin membunuhku? Sayangnya tak akan bisa. HAHAHA!" Kiba segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengejar Matsuri. Matsuri langsung mundur dan berlari ke luar jendela saat Kiba terbangun.

"Hey! Berhenti!" Kiba dan Akamaru mengejar Matsuri.

Penutup kepala Matsuri terbuka tertiup angin hingga rambutnya terlihat jelas.

"Kurasa aku tahu siapa dirimu!" ucap Kiba.

Matsuri tak berani menoleh. Ia merasa lelah, maka berbelok ke jalan kecil dan bersembunyi di tumpukan sampah. Kiba merasa kehilangan jejak namun penciumannya yang tajam menuntun langkahnya ke tempat persembunyian Matsuri.

'_Seseorang, tolong aku!' _batin Matsuri. Air mata membasahi pipi Matsuri, ia merasa putus asa karena kali ini ia gagal dan Kiba hampir mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Pria bertopeng aneh itu datang dan menghadang Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Kalian mencariku?" tanya pria itu.

"Bukan, aku tak punya urusan denganmu. Aku mencari wanita berjubah merah, bukan pria aneh sepertimu." jawab Kiba.

"Aku dapat mengubah wujudku."

"Buktikan saja. Jika benar, maka aku berurusan denganmu." jawaban-jawaban Kiba membuat pria bertopeng itu kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba datang pria berambut merah yang menusukkan sesuatu kepada Kiba dan Akamaru, seperti obat bius. Saat itu juga mereka tak sadarkan diri.

"Matsuri, kau boleh keluar sekarang." ucap pria berjubah itu. "Mengapa kau bodoh sekali? Seharusnya tak ada yang boleh melihatmu!" tambahnya.

"_Gomenasai, gomenasai. _Sudah kukatakan bahwa kemampuanku di bawah tingkat _Genin_._"_ ucap Matsuri.

"Jika hal ini terulang, jangan harap kami datang membantu." ucap pria berambut merah itu lalu mereka berdua pergi menghilang.

Matsuri terdiam, ia merasa bersalah karena dirinya benar-benar sudah menjadi pembunuh. Ia pun segera pergi. Ia takut Kiba dan Akamaru sudah sadar kembali. Mereka dibiarkan terkapar di jalanan, sedangkan Matsuri melarikan diri.

To be continue...

* * *

**Review? Fav? Follow?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry for my mistakes.**


End file.
